Kironner OneShot
by Gabi-The-Gorgeous
Summary: OK, my first story so please dont be to rough. R&R KiraConner story.


**_I am a Conner/Kira shipper or more known at Kironner. I will not support any Trent/Kira stories. I acknowledge that they do have chemistry but I am not into their pairing. I will not listen to people saying to me 'Trent/Kira is much better' 'Conner/Kira Sucks' bladdy blah! Ok, here is a Kironner one-shot for the world to enjoy!

* * *

_**

'Conner, CONNER' yelled Derrick trying desperately to get Conner to pass him the ball but Conner didn't even hear him. Finally, exasperated Derrick walked up to Conner and sighed 'Dude, what's up?'

'Wha-what?' Conner snapped out of his trance 'Dude, why aren't you paying attention' Derrick stared at Conner.

'Um…Dude, that was you who wasn't paying attention'

'Oh' Conner followed Derrick back into the game, Derrick wondering what the hell was happening.

Kira was sure she had felt someone's eyes on her as she sat around with her band friends. She turned around to look at the soccer pitch but all she saw was Conner and his jock friends playing soccer. She watched them for a minute before turning back to Kali who was telling them all about a new song she had written.

'Kira, what's wrong?' Jaime asked her confused and Kira shrugged.

'I dunno, just felt like turning around'

'You fancy one' hooted Jaime and Kira shrugged it off.

'Do I?'

'Yea, is it Derrick?' There was no word to describe the look of disgust that appeared on Kira's face.

'I don't fancy anyone' she insisted 'I was just interested in seeing how badly they played soccer'

'Well, I don't know about you but I fancy Hugh' Lara put up as she stared at Hugh. Hugh happened to be right next to Conner and was trying to get the ball from him.

'I could get Conner to introduce you two' Kira said and Lara stared.

'Since when have you spoken to Conner?'

'Um…Since the beginning of the year…'

'Is he the one you fancy?' Jaime asked immediately and Kira laughed.

'We're just friends Jaim'

'Sure' Jaime looked sceptical and Kira laughed.

'OK, he's hot but he is not my type'

'Sure, sure'

'Can I get back to my song now?' Kali asked and Kira nodded.

'Go on' she said and stole one more glance at the boys before listening to Kali.

* * *

Kira cornered Conner after school. 'Conner, you know Hugh?'

'Yea, he's my best mate, after you and Ethan' Kira looked a little taken-aback.

'What about Trent' to tell the truth, Kira fancied Trent. She would never tell the girls though.

'Nah, I don't really…I dunno…hard to like a guy who tried to kill me'

'Yea' Kira said smiling at him 'but who knows, you two might become friends'

'Anyway, about Hugh?' Conner was looking uncomfortable.

'Oh well, my friend Lara fancies him and I was wondering if you could talk to him about her'

'Oh that's easy, Hugh fancies Lara'

'See, all this fuss for nothing' Kira smiled at him and he grinned.

'You fancy any of us?'

'Nah, jock is so not my type. See you around'

Kira walked off, leaving Conner staring after her in silence.

* * *

The minute Kira got home, she rung up Lara. Lara's little sister picked up the phone.

'Hey Tanzie, is Lara there?'

'Um…yea, this is Kira?'

'Yea'

'OK, I'll get her for you'

Kira waited patiently until Lara was on the phone 'Hey Kira'

'Lara…I'm very upset with you'

'Why?'

'You caused all this fuss and Hugh liked you anyway!'

'OH MY GOD! DOES HE REALLY' Lara yelled and Kira held the phone away from her ear 'HOW DO YOU KNOW?'

'Conner told me'

'So you really are friends with him'

'Yea'

'So, was Jaime right, do you fancy him?'

'No, I fancy someone else'

'Who?' Lara demanded and Kira grinned.

'You've got to promise not to tell'

'I promise'

'Ok, I fancy Trent'

'Trent who?' Lara was confused. She didn't even know a Trent existed.

'Trent Mercer'

'Oh, that guy'

'Yea'

'I think you would be better with Conner'

'I'd rather be with Trent. Conner's just not my type'

'Well…thanks for asking Conner about Hugh but mum's calling me for Dinner, toodles'

'See you round'

* * *

After Kira had left, Conner went over to Ethan's place. Lately Ethan had replaced Hugh for his best friend and then Kira was just hovering about Ethan. Conner had started hanging around Ethan, teaching Ethan soccer and Ethan taught Conner how to play some of the computer games.

'Hey bro' Ethan greeted Conner when Conner entered Ethan's room after being let into the house by Mrs. James.

'Hey dude'

'What's wrong?'

'Well…you see, there's this girl'

'And she hates your guts' Ethan guessed, thinking it was the most logical explanation.

'No…but she just sees herself as my friend…'

'Let me guess, is it Kira' Conner stared at Ethan.

'H-how?'

'Well…all those times you're staring at her, the way you joke around with her, the many times you blush when she touches you, you look all high-and-mighty when she sits next to you and you hate Trent because Kira has a crush on him and he evidently likes her'

Conner stared at Ethan 'Well…you guessed right. She says that she doesn't fancy jocks but I really like her'

'Just ask her out'

'What?' Conner stared at Ethan as if Ethan had a pigeon on his head that kept saying I love Mesogog.

'You heard me'

'That is what you do with girls that seem to LIKE you, not girls that see you as a stupid jock'

'Conner, you told me once that you never turned down a dare…well, I dare you to ask her out'

'In my own time' Conner knew that he was never going to do it.

* * *

2 days passed and Lara and Hugh were going out. Lara had stopped hanging around the girls and was always sitting on the sidelines of the soccer pitch, cheering Hugh on. Everyone was fed up with her except for Kira.

'We'll have to kick her outta the band' Jaime insisted and Kira shook her head.

'You can't do that!'

'Kira, she doesn't even care anymore'

'Of course she does! I know I would'

'Than you can! You're out'

'You're not the leader of the band!' Kira looked furiously around at her other friends.

'Kira' Kali said quietly 'you've been acting weird lately, you're always running off and always forgetting to turn up for practices. Jaime's right' Kira's so-called-friends got up and walked away from her.

A second before he shot the winning goal, Conner glanced over to see if Kira was watching him. He was shocked to see her friends walking away from her. Forgetting completely about the game, Conner raced over to her.

'Kira!' he exclaimed, surprised to see her crying 'what happened?'

'The power rangers are ruining my life' Kira started quietly and then she took the bracelet off her wrist, threw it to the ground and walked off. Conner stared at the silver bracelet before picking it up and turning it around to see the yellow stone. It was caked with mud from the wet ground but you could still see the gold colour glimmering through the mud.

* * *

Over the next week, Conner practically stalked Kira. She wouldn't tell him what was wrong and kept shunting him away. Although there were no monsters over that time, she refused to take her bracelet back. Once Conner had gone so far to hand it to her sister to give to Kira, her sister gave it back to Conner saying that Kira refused point-blank to take it.

Conner finally had to go to the extremes. He forcefully took her to Dr O's basement. She sat in the corner, in the chair she'd sat in so many times writing new songs.

'Kira, it's bothering everyone. You're our friend Kira and when you're acting like this, we think you hate us' Conner said quietly and Kira looked up at him through tear-filled eyes.

'You don't understand Conner'

'Then make me' he whispered, pulling the wheelie-chair over to her so he could sit beside her.

'The band kicked me out because I could never make it to practice because I was fighting monsters'

'Oh, Kira, why didn't you tell me?'

'I don't know…I would sound like a sad failure!'

'Was it Jaime who decided to chuck you out?'

'Yea'

'She's a sad cow; take no notice of her Kira'

'I told you that you wouldn't understand!' Kira looked away from Conner, a tear hanging on her eyelash. Before he knew what he was doing, Conner lifted his hand up and gently brushed it away.

'I do understand but you always struck me as different'

'Don't start'

"No, seriously, that's why I liked you. You weren't like those other girls, always squealing and shouting _'Oh Heather, I got new undies!' 'Seriously, what colour' 'PINK' 'ARRRGGGG' _Who cares what colour undies these girls are buying. I mean…sure, it's intresting to us guys but girls take it over the top'

'Have you ever been in pink undies?' Kira asked a little amused at Conner's explanation.

'NO! I'm more into yellow' Kira stared at him and he realised his mistake 'uh, I didn't mean that'

'I'd best be going'

'No, Kira, please just listen to me'

'What?' she demanded and Conner sighed.

'Kira, like what I said, you're different. I admit that I didn't like you to begin with but I started to pick up feeling for you'

'What type of feelings' she was very aware of his breath on her cheek.

'Well…at first I thought it was friendly but then it became more. I realised I liked a chase and boy were you giving me a chase. Whenever we talked, after five minutes you'd always run off'

'Conner…'

'Let me finish. Once Trent came into the picture, I felt like it was a lost cause. You seemed to love Trent and he shared your feelings. I didn't like him because of that but it became worse when he told you he was the white ranger and you wanted to protect him. You snapped at me and said '_just because you're blind to the fact that all humans have good, doesn't mean I am!'_' Kira smiled a little at the memory as Conner went on 'Even after he became good, you still seemed angry with me!'

'I'm sorry' she whispered and she let him take her hand as he continued with the stories.

'All my priorities have gotten mixed up since I met you Kira, I've been staring at you during soccer practices, always thinking of you and trying to work out ways to ask you out. What really kills me is that you never even think about me. Yea, I'm your ranger fighting buddy but nothing more. I might even go far enough to call us friends but that's not true. You never look at me during school and you're always staring at other guys. And then when you said that I wasn't your type, you haven't even given me a chance so I want that chance now!'

Kira smiled sadly at him and Conner leaned towards her. Their lips met and what was intended as a quick kiss became much, much more. Their lips stayed locked together for what seemed like ever but was only 5 minutes. The only reason they separated was that Dr O came walking in. His eyes widened in horror as he saw two of his students in the middle of tonsil-hockey. They guiltily sprang apart and Dr O cleared his throat.

'Um…am I interrupting something?'

'Possibly' Conner said and then both Kira and Conner burst into giggles. Kira leaned onto Conner's chest and Conner slung his arm around her shoulder as they both continued laughing, leaving poor Dr O feeling very confused.

* * *

**What do you think of my first story? I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you thought**


End file.
